The Legend Of Two Avatar's
by carterterry5524
Summary: Avatar Aang and his group Team Avatar are sent to the future. The Future is in danger and needs Avatar Aang not only him but the present Avatar, Avatar Korra. She and her group The New Team Avatar must help Aang with the Future trouble, a masked man named Amon. Who want's not only to destroy bending in his time, but Aang's time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**** guys! This Is my first ever fanfiction! I just hope you guys love, enjoy it, and love it again! Alright! Reviews, Follows, and Favorites please! And Let The Story Begin...**

**Just to let you know I Do Not Own Legend Of Korra Or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

><p><em>Avatar AAng and his group fought steadfastly against the ruthless firebenders. Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai, with a special type of bending he learned from a gigantic lion turtle! And this special kind of bending is only used by the avatar, and its called...Energybending! Only a bendindg technique the Avatar can use and develop. After the End Of The Hundred Year War, Zuko, Ozai's son became the new Firelord and got back together with Mai. Sokka and Suki decided to focus more on their relationship since the had the time to now, as did Aang and Katara. Toph wanted to share metalbending, a new kind of bending she created, with the world! So she had the idea to create...The Beifong Metalbending Academy! And she found three kids to become her students, there names are...Ho Tun, The Dark One(A.K.A Moo Chee Goo Chee La Poo Chee The Third), and Penga. A year later Team Avatar started back to their adventures just like old times. Mai broke up with Zuko because he was keeping secrets away from her about him and Ozai talking, a few weeks later Zuko met this girl in his Uncle Iroh's tea shop named, Zion. They eventually started dating, Zion was a Earthbender with brown eyes and long brown hair that stopped at her legs. Its now a few weeks later after being at Avatar Yangchens' festival (The Rift Comic Book). Now The Old Team Avatar must work together with the New Team Avatar, to stop a great and powerful evil, The Story Begins Now...<em>

Toph was talking with Zion about how to metalbend...wow, Zion was listening to Toph explain metalbending but Zion was waving at Zuko to even listen to Toph. However Toph saw this and stomped her foot,"Dangit, Zion! Are you even listening?!" She asked not pleased seeing Zion not listening to her, you will be sorry if you don't listen to Toph. Very bad thing's will happen, _very._

Zion turned to Toph and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,"Yeah, I'm listening Toph." She lied.

Toph shook her head slowly,"I know that you're lying." She sang teasingly.

Zion's face blushed completly,"I'm not lying!" She said quickly.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You're a very bad liar. I think sugar princess is a better liar than you, wait, you're both bad liars!" She laughed.

"Can we just proceed with metalbending?"

Toph sighed,"Alright, but you better not be making anymore goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend over there." She warned.

"...alright, okay."

"Good, we finally have an agreement. So, metalbending is practically just like earthbending. You gotta feel the metal in your gut! You have to be the metal! Build up chi! And get in your horse stance position!" Toph lectured also yelling since she loved yelling at people.

Zion got in her horse stance position took a good deep breath stared right at the block of metal in front of her and then she..."HEY! TOPH! ZION! I CANT FIND MY BOOMERAANG! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! HELP!"

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, '_Spirits, why now?' _She thought. She couldn't see Sokka coming...but man, she could sense him approaching them.

Sokka finally made his way to his friends panting also sweating,"G...guys. My boomy! I can't live without boomyraangy!" He whined crying fakily,"Help me find boomy,guys. He's probaly cold, lost, and hungry."

Zion raised a brow,"How in the world can your boomeraang eat? It's not even a real person! It can't get hungry!" She argued confused at what nonsense Sokka is yammering about now.

Sokka gasped dramatically at hearing what Zion just said,"How. Dare. You. Boomy is a real person! You're just jealous 'cause your not awesome, fun, loving, radical, and a good friend. LIKE BOOMY!" He shouted to Zion discuted.

"You wanna go? Come on boomeraang boy!" Zion said in a threatning manner.

Sokka cracked his knuckles, neck, and legs,"It's brung! You'r-" He was cut off by mud slamming onto his face making him fall backwards.

Zion crossed her arms with a smirk,"Had enough now, chump?"

Sokka wiped the mud off of his face,"I wasn't ready yet!" He complained with a twitching eye.

"Eh, whatever." Zion waved him off walking over to Toph who smacked her on the head, making Zion yelp in pain.

"What the hell, Toph?!"

"First rule of being a metalbender! Is that you never get distracted by stupid thing's!" Toph said with knitted eyebrows.

Zion sighed,"Toph, we have been at this for two months already. I...don't think I'm-" She was cut off by Katara and Zuko coming outside.

Katara approached Toph,"We heard loud noises so we came out here to see what was going on. is Aang and Suki back yet?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Nope!" Toph replied poping the 'p'.

Zuko hugged Zion from behind,"Hey."

"Hey fireboy, what's up?"

"Nothing. I was bored so i decided to come and check up on you."

Zuko let go of Zion with a smile, Sokka walked over to Zuko pouting,"Tell your girlfriend that I. WAS. NOT. READY." He said plainly.

Zuko raised a brow at a grinning Zion,"Alright, what'd you do this time?" He questioned.

"I threw mud in Sokka's face."

"You did that? And I wasn't even outhere to see it!"

Zion put her arms behind her head,"Hey, I'll do it again. Just for you." She whispered the last part huskilly sending waves of chills down Zuko's spine blushing.

Sokka made a gagging sound,"UGH, alright, oogie-osity zone! Do not cross, or you'll get grossed out!" He warned earning him mud to the face knocking him down, that was from yours truly, Zion. Zuko laughed at what he saw.

Katara chuckled as she walked over to Zion who turned to her with a smirk,"Your boyfriend and Suki are taking forever. You think something happened?" Zion asked concerned about Aang and Suki.

"They've only been gone for at least thirty-minutes. I bet Suki just stopped to get a new top or something, knowing her." Katara reassured Zion with a kind smile.

Zion chuckled,"I guess you're right." She said then looked up at pure white clouds that glowed because of the glowing sun.

'_But really, they need to come on. Something doesn't feel right. There's been a weird...feeling in the air lately.' _Zion thought with a frown as she clenched her fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first ever fanfiction! So PM me, review me if this is good, kinda, or bad. Maybe give me some good idea's for one of the chapters to make even more thrilling! Exciting! Book 4 of Korra was awesome and amazing! Korrasami action at the end! The Creators (Bryke), announced that Korra and Asami are indeed a couple! I cannot believe that they did this! On Nickelodeon! That's a childrens network and show! But they decided to put a little bit gay action into it. well, i guess they didn't because when Korra and Asami were in the Spirit Portal they didn't exactly share kiss, but they held hands! I mean come on people! Naruto and Sasuke held hands in the Manga! Kinda, the blood of their blown off arms intertwined together kind of situation. But they aren't gay, some peeps say they are but they are not! And i Don't think that Korra and Asami should be either, mostly because I kinda saw Asami and Prince Wu. And most of all...our favorite firebender Mako and Greatest Avatar Of All Avatar's...Korra! I still had hope for Makorra...Now I'm disappointed. But Makorra will be together forever in Fanfics, also I love the pairing Naruto and Korra! Narra will also live on in Fanfics! Well, so long! And see ya soon in the next Chapter!<strong>

**On the reviews please tell me who's the Greatest Avatar! Avatar Aang or Avatar Korra! I vote Korra! Now you tell me! Who's the greatest?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello! Hello! This is my second chapter of this fanfiction! Hoped you all loved chapter one! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER! PLEASE GIVE RESPECT TO THE RESPECTED OWNERS OF BOTH AMAZING SHOWS.**

**This chapter focuses on Aang and Suki.**

* * *

><p>Aang was scanning the fruits at the fruit market trying to pick which he should eat for dinner, there was pineapples, grapes, bannana's, watermelon, canelope, etc. And for some odd reason, avocado.<p>

The lady who owned the stand, she looked as if she were in her late 50's. The lady sighed in aggervation,"Listen kid, you maybe the Avatar. But I got other customers, you know! That don't mean ya get special treatment just 'cause ya beat Firelord Ozai! Ha! Call him ex-Firelord Ozai, now!" She laughed her wrinkled face off, forgetting about Aang and Suki who had on blank faces.

Suki placed her hand on Aang's shoulder,"Aang, just get the avocado so we can leave. The rest of the group maybe worried." She sighed.

"But, Suki, why is there an avocado in a fruit stand?" Aang questioned wondering why the vegetable was with the fruits. Makes no sense, at all!

Suki digged in her pockets and slammed down about six yuans, the lady stuffed one avocado in the bag and threw at the two.

"Now get outta here! Ya darn hulagans!" The lady shouted with a red face.

Aang picked up the bag and spotted one thing in the bag, one avocado that made Aang's face turn the color of the avocado! Because Aang hates avocado's!

"But I wanted two watermelons!" Suki whined as she stomped her foot on the ground childishly.

The lady picked up two watermelons with a angered red face,"HERE! TAKE YOUR MELONS!" She yelled then threw the two melons at the now running away Aang and Suki. Melons are damn hard, they hurt like hell on wheels!

Aang and Suki started walking home, covered with sticky watermelon juice and a few seeds.

It was quiet on their little walk home, so Suki decided to start up a conversation,"So, how are you and Katara doing?" She spoke up with a smile.

Aang faced Suki,"Actually, were doing great. How about you and Sokka?" He asked.

"Eh. Sokka's being Sokka. I'm being me. The usual." Suki answered with a shrug.

Aang grinned,"He still loves meat. I'm still trying to figure out how he isn't fat." He said in a thinking position.

Suki chuckled until she heard some footsteps and quickly took out her Kyoshi fan Aang saw this and frowned,"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you hear it?"

Aang listened closely to his surrounding's, then a chill was sent down his back. He heard footsteps clapping on the rocky ground, the person had seemed to be dragging two bodies, dripping with blood.

Aang turned to Suki with clenched fist,"There's a stranger dragging two lifeless bodies. The person is coming towards us." He explained until Aang heard the bushes rattling and leaves crushing,"Now, the person is in the bushes."

"Alright whoever you are! Come on out!" Suki shouted with both aggervation and confidence.

Aang and Suki looked foward as they saw a man with a mask gripping a mans neck with his right hand and on the left a woman dripping in blood. The mysterious man behind the mask dropped the two lifeless bodies to the ground.

Aang stared at the two inoccent people who had just been taken their lives he looked up and faced the murderer with angered eyes,"H,how...? W,why...? You, you killed these two inoccent people." He choked out.

"I know. It was a hard thing to do, I am not a fan of bending. I simply asked these two earthbenders to stand down, so I could free them of that trechorous killing technique you call bending. Or I could kill them, either way they would not have bending." He explained in a dull-tone.

Suki stepped up a bit with gritted teeth,"So what? Are you a non-bender?" She asked needing to know more about this criminal.

"Yes."

"Listen, I'm a non-bender myself! Bending is a good thing!" Suki protested.

"Bending has been the cause of every war, in every era. Bending will bring the world as we know it to it's knee's! The spirits saw this and gave me the ability to take one's bending away! _Permantly_." He said the last-part in a serious tone.

Suki gasped in confusion,"B,but! Aang only has developed that ability! It's only for the Avatar." She said trying to knock some sense into this maniac masked man.

The masked man looked down,"Yes. But as I said the spirits granted me this power! My mission is to wipe out every existing bender alive! And my main target, is the Avatar." He smirked under his mask.

Aang took a big step up,"Who are you?! Why do you wan't me?!" He yelled wanting answers with knitted eyebrows.

The masked man sighed,"I wan't you because you're the most powerful bender alive. If I take away your bending, I will be remembered for gnerations! But you're not the only Avatar I need my hands on. There is one more. I know ths because, I am Amon! From Republic City! Leader of the Equalist! You can come and fight me, Avatar. But do know, I will win."

Aang blasted a huge wind of air at the man named Amon, who dodged it by sideflipping. Aang then blasted himself into the air using airbending, he shot waves of bright red and orange flames of fire downwards onto Amon. But as the flames cleared Aang spotted Amon holding a long dagger behind his back, Amon made his way to Suki who he cut on her right arm making the newly wound bleed.

"AHHH!" Suki cried in pain.

Amon held his dagger foward letting it face Suki's abdomen, he thrusted it to her stomach which Aang saw.

"NO!" Aang screamed and suddenly his grey eyes turned pure white and so did his arrows.

Aang blasted huge waves of red and orange fire at Amon, followed by a powerful airblast, mixed with a wave of water that all crashed down towards Amon. Aang softly landed on the ground, and turned to Suki who was trying to stop the bleeding on her arm. He ran over to Suki and sat beside her looking at her injured arm.

"I'll be okay." Suki groaned as the cut burned and stinged increasing the bleeding and pain.

Amon stood up and coughed,"We shall put this battle on hold. But when you go to Republic City, we shall resume our fight. Just wait. Just wait." He said as he started fading away into thin air'"I'll be waiting."

Aang helped Suki up,"We have to hurry and warn the group! We must stop Amon! Or bending will be in danger, and so will I." He muttered the last part with a frown.

The two headed to go home, to warn the rest of the Gaang. About Amon.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you enjoyed it. I worked very hard on this chapter. Tell me if you enjoyed it, pretty good, or you can do better. Maybe also give me some ideas for chapter 3. Oh and Chapter 3 won't be up real early, because I gotta help my co-writter radicalgirl39. We're making this new fic! <strong>

**Who's the best Avatar? Avatar Aang? Or Avatar Korra? It is so hard for me to choose! I mean their both awesome, funny, and strong! But you guys Choose! On reviews or you could PM me. But I would suggest reviews.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
